


Purity

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-28
Updated: 2002-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Purity

Party at Star's house. All his Metropolis buddies were there. Lex was showing off his gorgeous new boyfriend.

Lex rucked up Clark's shirt and stroked his hot, bare back, making Clark shiver. Clark was sprawled across Lex's lap. He barely fit on the couch.

"Have you ever participated in an orgy?" Star asked.

"No," Clark said.

"Yes," Lex said. Clark looked up at Lex and grinned.

People were still dancing in the other room, but someone had groped Clark on the floor and freaked him out, and Lex was tired anyway, so they had retreated to the living room, where Star was giving a purity test. Mikah sat at her feet keeping score.

"Have you ever given or gotten a rim job?"

"Yes," Lex said.

"Um..." Clark sounded confused.

"Night before last, Clark."

"Oh! Really?" He blushed. "Okay, that's a yes."

Star and Mikah laughed. "Have you ever committed incest?" Star continued.

"No!" Clark said.

Lex snorted. "Dad's not my type."

"Finally, something you haven't done," Clark said.

"I've had a great deal of opportunity and not a lot of inhibitions, Clark." Lex snaked his hand up under Clark's shirt and rubbed the back of his neck. Clark pressed his cheek to Lex's leather-clad thigh. "But there are still things I haven't done and won't do, and having sex with my father is right up there at the top of the list."

"Well, good," Clark mumbled into Lex's pants.

"Have you ever seduced someone?" Star asked.

"No," Clark said.

Lex frowned. "In what sense?"

Star shrugged. "In the sense of persuading someone to have sex with you when they didn't originally want to, I guess."

"Hm. Yes, then."

"And it wasn't me," Clark laughed.

Star grinned. "I don't know why you would ever have to, Sexy Lexy..."

"Oh, don't start with that!"

Star laughed. "Have you ever bled or drawn blood during sex?"

"I don't think so..." Clark said.

"No, you haven't," Lex told him. "And my answer is yes."

"Tell," Mikah said, marking down the answers. He widened his eyes at Lex.

Lex frowned. "Pervert."

"Completely." Mikah folded his hands and made begging motions.

"He bit my nipple," Lex said. "Hard. Too hard. I didn't mind the pain, but by the time we were done, the sheets were ruined. I had to throw them away." Clark's smile faded. He slid his hand under Lex's shirt and slipped two fingers into his waistband, stroking tiny circles over Lex's bare belly with his thumb.

Mikah shivered. "You're a pal, Lex."

"Last question," Star said. "Have you ever been in love?"

Clark beamed, sweetly happy once again. "Yes."

Lex was silent. He ran his hand up and down Clark's back. Silken skin, hot from dancing and excitement, framed nicely by his jeans and the soft cotton of his shirt. He wasn't half as dressed up as most of the people there, but he shone with so much healthy beauty that he didn't need to.

"Lex?"

"No, I haven't," Lex said, and he wasn't smiling. Clark lay still on his lap.

Mikah's mouth moved as he added up the scores. "Okay. Clark, you're sixty-four percent innocent."

Clark smiled. "That's not _all _that bad."

"Everyone loves a blushing baby boy," Mikah said. "And Lex? You're ten percent innocent, and strangely, that is not the lowest score we've had tonight. Eve was nine percent."

Lex smirked. "Damn."

"Don't worry," Star said. "You'll lose a little innocence when you fall in love."

end.


End file.
